Structural Studies: Studies on surface coats of conjunctiva and cornea and goblet cell structure will be extended to include subhuman primates because findings in these animals will correspond more closely with those in humans. The role of surface mucoproteins and cell junctions in acute infections will be studied, particularly the reaction of the surface cells during infection with pathogens chlamydia and herpes simplex virus (HSV). Chlamydial Studies: The growth curves of guinea pig inclusion conjunctivitis (GPIC) in organ culture of guinea pig (g.p.) conjunctiva will be determined. The effect of adding immune sera, macrophages and T cells will be measured by changes in amount of agent produced. Combinations of these factors will be evaluated. The growth curve of GPIC in g.p. macrophages from immune and non-immune animals will be followed, and the cytochemical response to infection and of these cells evaluated. Following immunization with a single purified chlamydial antigen, the immune response of infected g.p.s. will be determined by challenge infection. Fallopian tubes will be removed surgically, maintained in tissue culture and infected with C. trachomatis strains. We will determine the cell types infected and the amount of cell destruction by light and electron microscopy. The effect or prior infection of the genital tract on resistance on ocular reinfection will be studied. Herpes Simplex (HSV) Studies: We will refine the model of HSV keratitis in the g.p. and test ocular and periocular tissues for persistent viral infection and viral recurrences. We will determine the susceptibility of the eyes of rabbits with primary infection at an extraocular site, and determine the relation to tear and serum antibody levels.